onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 473
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 564 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 10.3 | rank = 4 }} "The Encirclement Walls Activated! The Whitebeard Pirates Driven Into a Corner!" is the 473rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In a desperate attempt to stop Whitebeard from advancing to the execution platform, the Marines activate walls to block Whitebeard's path, but gets stopped by the ice. Squard realizes his error in Whitebeard's stabbing and bursts into tears, but Marco comforts him. Meanwhile, Luffy and his allies charge to the execution platform and the Marines attack them to no avail. Whitebeard confronts John Giant, and defeats him with a punch to the chest. Luffy uses his arms to reach Ace, but the Marines activate the walls and stops Luffy. However, it could not move Little Oars Jr.'s body. Akainu uses his Meteor Volcano attack to melt the ice in an attempt to prevent the Whitebeard pirates from reaching Ace, much to Luffy's dismay. Long Summary Whitebeard enters the battlefield, which raises the morale of his pirates and prompts them to clear the way for him. The Marines shoot cannonballs to him, but he uses his powers to deflect them and destroy the cannons. The Marines try to activate the encircling walls, but the ice prevents them from raising completely. A confused Squard is soon to blame himself for being fooled, as the Decalvan Brothers and the rest of the commanders, are infuriated by the foul tactic used, while Marco asks Squard if "he can redeem himself by crying". Luffy makes his way through and is followed by Jinbe and Emporio Ivankov, who is soon to notice the retreat of the Marines, from which Jinbe is also cautious, but agree that there is no way back since Whitebeard is on the battlefield. Sengoku is infuriated at the delay of the walls, which forces Vice Admiral John Giant to try buy some time, and quickly breaks through multiple pirates and attacks Whitebeard, who easily blocks his attack, and unleashes a massive earthquake, that drastically alters the balance of the sea and Marineford much to Donquixote Doflamingo's amusement. As Luffy is about to fall into an abyss, Jinbe pulls him out. Koby and Helmeppo are soon to notice that much of the plaza is destroyed. John Giant is impressed, but decides to fight in the name of Absolute Justice, and is easily defeated by one of Whitebeard blows, that breaks through the ice, and the bay, and is about to reach the scaffold but the three admirals block the shock wave with Haki and are soon to blame each other for the delay on the walls. Commander Jozu orders his mates to attack and use the chance provided by Whitebeard, that has set the Marines out of balance. Sengoku orders that all power is given to the walls. Luffy tries to reach Ace but the large walls activate trapping all the pirates. They attempt to break the wall, but it all seems futile. However they find that there is still a path opened by Oars Jr.'s body, as his blood makes the system less effective. Everybody is impressed at how he is "still fighting". But then Sengoku's patience ends and orders Akainu to attack, which makes him launch magma at the sky. This in turn silences the battlefield for a moment, but the silence is broken by magma raining down from the sky. Akainu's attack is meant to melt the ice, leaving no way for the pirates to advance. Luffy is shocked at this event. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 473